Wireless network deployments, such as wireless local area networks (WLANs), allow wireless terminals to access network and Internet services when within proximity of wireless communication signals of those wireless networks. Sometimes, users of wireless terminals move between different locations that offer different types of access network technologies. In such instances, wireless terminals capable of operating with different access network technologies can establish communications with such different technologies when moved between different locations. When moved to a new location, a wireless terminal must determine whether an access network is available and identify the information required to establish a connection with the available access network.